buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Regarding the "Fifth Omni" Archetype
Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this little discussion blog, or opinion blog, whatever. So, as most of us should know by now, Drum is getting the Omni power-up very soon, and with it, his own set of servants who all fall under the "Fifth Omni" archetype. Yes, thanks to the Ice Spear dragon, it is confirmed that this is an archetype. I'm now gonna talk a little bit about what this archetype might bring to Dragon World, and what they seem to be focusing on doing. Due to all the cards for the Fifth Omni deck being revealed so far are at least Size 2 or higher, and Ice Spear actually having an ability that triggers by having more Fifth Omni monsters with him on the field....we can denounce that Dragon World might get their own Dragon Throne. Such a card can potentially break the world, but we'll have to wait and see. Then we have what seems to be their gimmick: When you, the player, is attacked, abilities can be used. Ice Spear here can pay 1 Gauge to reduce an incoming damage by one, Drum destroys things when you are dealt damage and have 6 life or less, and the newly revealed Magical Blade Mizaru (Thanks for the info Edin) lets you pay 1 gauge to draw a card when you are attacked. Oh my god, that is so broken if you manage to have enough gauge for all of that! I mean, it¨'s not like we can attack all of the monsters instead, right!? That is the big problem with all of these Fifth Omni cards: You can just attack them. They don't serve that big a problem to you, and even if you decide to go face with these guys out, your opponent will have to pay gauge or have Drum to actually get merit, and gauge is limited. Oh, I just figured out why they are reprinting Blue Dragon Shield. It's not for us, the players, it's so this new deck actually can play well... Yes, the deck rellies heavily on you getting a ton of gauge ramp, and actually having defensive cards at pretty much any given time. And monsters to replace the ones who will easily die in that case. The deck seems like a really big cluster right now, and I frankly think that you can play Blue Sky Knights and do better. However, knowing Bushiroad, the Dragons will get a huge chunk of the support in the main set, because Dragons. So, what do you guys think? Yay or Nay on the Fifth Omni dragons? I personally have to go with 'Nay' because it looks like way too much can be done to screw with them.... And don't mention Dragonic Forcefield...it costs too much gauge to actually work with these guys... Oh....my....goodness.... So now we have a total of seven Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, and one extra Fifth Omni Arms Dragon to add to the list... What do they add to the table? Fire Sword Deubel is a 5/2/1 Size 1 who gives you an extra gauge whenever you are dealt damage, once per turn. Can not be called to center. Light Spinning Aliotto is a 4/1/2 Size 1 gets an extra critical if you have a Fifth Omni on field with him, and once per turn you get 1 life back when a Fifth Omni attacks. Can not be called to the center. Explosive Hammer Fard is a 3/3/1 Size 1 who can only be called if you have a Fifth Omni. Wind Bow Megres is a 2/2/1 Size 1 who acts like a Dragonic Thunder whenever you are dealt damage. Sand Staff Alkaido is a 2/2/2 Size 1 that can move to the center when you are dealt damage, and when she is destroyed, you gain 1 life and 1 gauge. Can not be called to center. Lastly, Drunken Sword Sho is a 4/2/3''' Size 0''' who either makes you take 1 damage, or he destroys himself. Oh boy.... This is insane. This is litterally insane, and I'm almost 100% certain we'll get a way that forces the opponent to smack us in the face and ignore our monsters. But wait! Hold the phone! Remember what I said about Forcefield? Well, with the addition of Deubel and Alkaido, we can actually afford this spell! W-what...? Hoooow....? And not to mention that there is even life gain among these cards, destruction, draw mechanics, a 3 Crit Size 1 with decent power, a Size 0 with busted stats that is just unfair, and we still do not know what the new Item does! Was...Thunder Mine this awful? Did they need to give Gao a hard-counter that just punishes this much? Writers, I have no idea how you're gonna make this fight look fair when there's just soooooo many things Fifth Omni can do against them now.... And that is not everything. We still have to look at Armordragon and generic Dragon support, because Bushiroad is aiming to make this deck top tier with some additions from Lord of Hundred Thunders! Mainly THIS THING. Gate of Dragon is also something to get rid of HDs...while being a HD card...okay? But it doesn't stop there! Skull Warriors? Rip. Count Dawn? Rip. Certain builds of certain decks, like Saturday Night Devil Fever? Rip. And that is just another crazy side option. These monsters alone have convinced me that the deck is going to be on a whole another level than what we have seen. But only if we get more ways to force the opponent to smack face. Without that....well, most of these are gonna die without doing anything, except Alkaido, because she actually has an on-destruction ability. Gao.Dek is looking strong. And I'm terrified. But I like the art of these guys. Category:Blog posts